revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Poll Results
This is a page showing all the results of the polls we have ever had. These polls are voted on in the wiki's home page. Weekly Polls October 2012 'Week 1' Which new character are you looking most forward to in Season Two? and the results are: #23 said Aiden Mathis (62.16%) #9 said Kara Wallace (24.32%) #4 said Padma (10.81%) #1 person voted Other (2.7%) Number of people who voted: 37 And the winner is.... Aiden Mathis! 'Week 2' Who has the best chemistry with Emily Thorne? and the results are: #34 person voted Jack Porter (45.95%) #23 person voted Aiden Mathis (31.08%) #17 person voted Daniel Grayson (22.97%) Number of people who voted: 74 And the winner is.... Jack Porter! 'Week 3' In last week's poll, 31% of our voters said Aiden has the best chemistry with Emily Thorne. BUT The question is can Emily trust him? and the results are: #35 said "No, he has his own agenda and is using Emily" (45.45%) #33 said "Maybe, it seems that he loves her but there is something odd" (42.86%) #9 said "Yes, it's obvious that he has her back" (11.69%) Number of people who voted: 77 And the winner is.... "NO." 'Week 4' Did Padma deliberately tip off Daniel to the fact that Grayson Global possibly owns half of Nolcorp? and the results are: #19 said Yes (76%) #6 said No (24%) Number of people who voted: 25 And the winner is.... "YES." November 'Week 1' OMG is someone finally figure out Emily's real identity... What will happen with Mason? and the results are: #26 said "He will figure it out but will keep Emily's secret." (54.17%) #21 said "He will figure it out but won't reveal it because Emily will first destroy him" (43.75%) #1 said "He will NOT figure it out, Emily will once again lead him on a different path" (2.08%) Number of people who voted: 48 And the winner is.... "He will figure it out but will keep Emily's secret." (and it turns out, we were right!) 'Week 2' What are you most looking forward in the next flashback episode.... learning more about: and the results are: #56 said The Porters and the Ryans (47.46%) #43 said Emily and Aiden (36.44%) #12 said Nolan and Nolcorp (10.17%) #7 said Victoria and her mother (5.93%) Number of people who voted: 118 And the winner is.... The Porters and the Ryans. 'Week 2' What do you think, to who belongs the bloody hand that we see in the promo of next episode? and the results are: #12 said Conrad (41.38%) #6 said Declan (20.69%) #3 said Aiden (10.34%) #3 said Jack (10.34%) #2 said Other (6.9%) #1 said Daniel (3.45%) #1 said Kenny (3.45%) #1 said Nate (3.45%) Number of people who voted: 29 And the winner is.... Conrad Grayson (we were wrong with this one; the owner of the hand was in fact Matt Duncan.) December 'Week 1' Which villain do you hate the most in the Hamptons? and the results are: #26 said Daniel (villain cause he took Nolcorp) (35.62%) #16 said Conrad (21.92%) #7 said The Ryans (9.59%) #7 said Marco (villain cause he helps Daniel) (9.59%) #6 said Ashley (8.22%) #5 said Victoria (6.85%) #4 said Helen Crowley and her band (5.48%) #2 said Other (2.74%) Number of people who voted: 73 And the winner is.... Daniel Grayson! 'Week 2' Best episode so far? and the results are: #26 said Penance (65%) #6 said Revelations (15%) #3 said Destiny (7.5%) #2 said Illusion (5%) #1 said Resurrection (2.5%) #1 said Confidence (2.5%) #1 said Forgiveness (2.5%) #0 said Intuition (0%) #0 said Lineage (0%) Number of people who voted: 40 And the winner is.... Penance! January 'Week 1' What do you think...will Aiden betray Emily and side with Helen in order to find his sister Colleen? and the results are: #56 said Yes (71.79%) #22 said No (28.21%) Number of people who voted: 78 And the winner is.... YES! 'Week 3' What did you think of Revenge Episode “Collusion”? and the results are: #55 said Incredible (73.33%) #15 said It was ok (20%) #5 said Total disappointment (6.67%) Number of people who voted: 75 February 'Week 2' What was your favorite moment from Revenge Episode “Union”? and the results are: #2 said The Wedding (3.03%) #1 said Amanda threatening Conrad (1.52%) #48 said Victoria killing Helen (72.73%) #2 said Daniel ending things with Emily (3.03%) #12 said Aiden saying to Ems: You're not alone in this. And you never will be (18.18%) #1 said Other (1.52%) Number of people who voted: 66 And the winner is.... Victoria killing Helen! 'Week 4' How do you fill about Amanda's death? and the results are: #25 said Was a shock (15.34) #20 said Was necessary (12.27%) #92 said Will miss her (56.44%) #23 said Was happy to see her go (14.11%) #3 said Other (1.84%) Number of people who voted: 163 And the winner is.... Will miss her! March 'Week 2' What do you think: Eli James is.... and the results are: #74 said Really bad news for Ems #11 said Really good news for Ems #9 said Won't be a big impact #7 said Other Number of people who voted: 101 And the winner is.... Really bad news for Ems! Special Polls Season 2 Poll 'Midseason 1' Tease of a wedding before/during episode 14. Sooo if this time it's true whose wedding will we see? and the results on October 22, 2012 were: #31 said Other (55.36%) #15 said Jack and Amanda (26.79%) #6 said Daniel and Ashley (10.71%) #4 said Jack and Emily (7.14%) Number of people who voted': 56 And the winner is.... Other. 'Midseason 2' Whose body will be discovered on the capsized Amanda? #45 said Jack Porter (11.34% of votes) #7 said Daniel Grayson (1.76% of votes) #16 said Declan Porter (4.03% of votes) #86 said Aiden Mathis (21.66% of votes) #39 said Conrad Grayson (9.82% of votes) #7 said Nolan Ross (1.76% of votes) #197 said Other (49.62% of votes) Number of people who voted': 397 And the winner is.... Other. Category:Other